TLOZ OOT Heros: Part 1: The Journy Begins
by Junoichi Me'Chair
Summary: What if Link was not alone when he Traversed time to save hyrule? What if he had help? This is a story about Link's 'true' adventure and the secrets he learns. Warning this is incredibly long and i STILL havn't finished part 1.
1. The Prolouge

The Legend of Zelda

Ocarina of Time Hero's

Scroll one :Destiny

Along time ago when the world was still young, There was a legend. A legend of an unlikely hero, whom was chosen by the 3 goddess's to wield the blade of evils bane, and restore Hyrule from its shroud of darkness. This hero faced many trials and challenges, he over came obstacles and demons only the true bearer of courage could face. As Hyrule entered the final hour of cataclysms Eve, The bearer of courage made a final stand against the evil he was destined to over come. After a long battle the hero became triumphant, and the people were grateful and celebrated him. However, just as mysteriously as he had came, he vanished without a trace. The tale of the Hero's triumph became an important part of Hyrule's history for a time… Soon the tale, became a fable, the fable a myth, and the myth became a legend. Thousands of years have past, the sword of evils bane stay's in its pedestal…waiting for another evil to befall Hyrule, to aid another hero on his quest… - Book of madour , Legend of the hero.

Hyrule is a land of peace and prosperity, a land of freedom and justice. A land guided by the Three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Within this land there are many groups of people. The Hylians whom occupy most of the land, the leading race whom have been granted by the goddesses a peaceful kingdom, Intelligent people, a bountiful land , and even the ability of magic.

How ever out of the many races that reside in Hyrule, none are more elusive or peaceful as the Kokiri. The forever children, protected by the great Deku tree are hidden within the lost woods. These children are unique with there adept abilities in magic, and their co-existence with the forest's fairies.

Every child has a guardian fairy, however there is an exception. There is a boy without a fairy, This young boy is ostracized by his peers because of this difference. Often this child wonders why he cannot posses a fairy of his own. His best friend Saria tries comforting him, but usually to no avail. This young boy has ice blue eyes and blonde hair, he is kind and courageous. This young boys name is Link. Little does link know that fate has something big in store for him, and how important he really is.


	2. The Boy Without a Fairy

Chapter 1: The boy without a fairy.

It is a hot summers night, all the Kokiri have gone to bed. The sky is clear, and all the stars can be seen. Two Kokiri children however have not gone to bed, both lie down on the branch of a tree and stare upwards to the sky. One of the children points there finger to a bright shining star and softly says ,"Look link, it's the north star."

Link looks upwards and smiles; he replies softly in return, "Wow, its amazing…Saria what does the north star do?". Saria giggled and moved her green bangs out of her eyes, she looks into links eyes and stares at him for a second blushing." The north star is a wondrous star link, no matter where you are you can find your way home". Link looks at Saria and looks back into her eyes, he looks back up into the stars and sighs. "Saria, you're my best friend…my only friend to be exact." Link pauses and takes breath, tears fall from his eyes and he stammers before he speaks. " Everyone despises me, I am a freak. I don't have a fairy, people say nasty things to me all except you. You're the kindest person I've ever met Saria, thank you so much for being with me when no one else would." Saria's eyes filled with tears, she hugged link and cried into his tunic her words were muffled but she said with her true kindness, "I will always be your friend link, no matter what." Link and Saria remained In there embrace for quite sometime. Saria and link say there goodbyes and link heads home alone, to get to his bed to sleep.

Hours after link fell asleep, he began to toss and turn… he was having a nightmare. It was the same old nightmare, he stood at the gate of a large castle. It was raining heavily, lightning flickered about the sky. Link heard the noise of the gate being lowered, as it was he heard the galloping of a horse. A white horse with a girl his age on it was fleeing the castle and it was being pursued by a black horse. The rider of the black horse scared link, as the horse came to a stop link got a good look of the rider. The rider was a tall rather muscular man, he had flaming red hair, rather demonic looking eyes, and his skin was a vile greenish color. The man stared at link and began to laugh menacingly, he raised his hand towards link and it began to glow bright red. Link stared and began to scream, he cringed and closed his eyes expecting the worst. Link awoke with a fright, he was sweaty and began breathing heavily. Link looked around his surroundings and realized he was back in his home." Jeez what a nightmare.", link looked around again and then closed his eyes, he figured he would worry about it in the morning. As link slept, something deeper in the forest was not right.

Through the grotto and pathways lies the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree is the magical being whom protects this enchanted forest. He is the "Father" of the Kokiri, and protects them from the dangers of the outside world. Something is not right however, The Deku tree is in pain. "Navi…Navi Where art thou? My dear friend, I need you in this Dark hour…". From the top the Deku tree, a small blue fairy flies downwards. This petite little fairy flies in a graceful yet whimsical pattern and stands in front of her dear friend, The Deku tree . "Deku I am here!" the little fairy shouts in a panic, "what's wrong!?" The Deku tree sighs, it is clear to see he is in great pain. "Navi…My dearest friend…I haven't much time left…I am withering fast…" Navi looks towards the Deku tree with sorrowful eyes, before she can speak the Deku tree begins to speak once more.

"Navi…Do not fret about me, I have foreseen this a long time ago…alas I can be saved…Please find the boy without a fairy ,and guide him to Hyrule castle…There he must meet the princess…only she knows how to save me…" Navi, tear stricken in her eyes agreed to the Deku's Request and flew off in the night.

Through the thick tree's Navi rushed to the small little village of the Kokiri, she desperately looked for any sign of the boy without a fairy. The sun was rising in the Kokiri village, Navi was exhausted after searching for the boy without a fairy. After checking almost all the houses, She turned to a house within a tree. Navi thought to herself , " He has to be here, he just has to be!". Navi Rushed through the open window and peered in on the sleeping child. Link was in a deep sleep within the confines of his dream realm, he was resting peacefully. Navi franticly tried to wake link ,but to no avail…"Hey Boy wake up! Wake up! Hey kid look wake up! Listen to me Please Wake up! For the love of…"

Navi was beginning to loose her patience with link, eventually she snapped and whacked him on the back of his head shouting, "How can the Great Deku tree Rely on such a lazy boy!!" Link woke up to the fairy's incessant talking and groaned. Link mumbled under his breath, "Annoying fair…" before link could finish his sentence he stared dumb struck at Navi. Navi looked at link carefully, she looked around and said softly, "Good your awake. My name is Navirelna, but you can just call me Navi." Link sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at Navi. Before link could speak Navi said, " I'm sorry but the great Deku tree Needs you! He told me it was urgent!" Navi tried to calm herself down, she then asked link, " What is your name young boy?". Link looked at Navi with a look of pure happiness, he said "My name is link, are…are you my fairy partner?!".

Navi chuckled and replied softly, "Sure I guess you can call me that." Navi hovered around links head, she was a beautiful young fairy with a bright blue glow surrounding her as she flew.

Link followed Navi out of his tree home and climbed down his latter, on his way down he heard Saria shout for him. Saria walked toward link and said, "Good morning sleepy head, You sure slept in late". Link gave Saria a mischievous look and said "Well at least I don't have a bed-wetting prob." Saria blushed bright red and cut link right off saying, "Shhhh! I told you not to say anything about that link!". "Saria I'm only kidding", Link replied honestly. Navi danced around links head and chimed in saying, "Link we need to see the great Deku tree." Navi stopped and looked at Saria, she said "Oh hello there young Kokiri child, I'm Navi Link's new fairy pleasure to meet you". Saria looked at Navi and smiled, she looked back at link and said "Oh wow! Congratulations link, I knew you'd get a fairy one day just like the rest of us!". Link was beaming with pride, he felt much better about himself then he did in a very long time. Navi flew around link franticly, " Look link, We really have to see the great Deku tree! It is of the utter most importance!". Link Frowned and turned to Saria with annoyed look on his face, he said to her with a rather let down tone to his voice, "Sorry Saria, we have to go see the Deku tree. Navi says its very important.". "Oh its alright Link, I understand. Don't worry I'll wait inside your house when you get back." replied Saria in an understanding tone. Link nodded and ran off to the path leading to the Deku tree, Link didn't waste time talking to the other Kokiri on his way.

As link approached the entrance to the great Deku tree's meadow, a shrill but intimidating voice pierced the air around him. "Hey Fairy-less, didn't I tell you yesterday that half people like you aren't allowed to see the great Deku tree?". A young boy about link's age walked towards him. He had short red hair and bright green eyes, he was a little taller than link; his green fairy flew around him smoothly before it stopped and hovered next to him. "oh come-on mido, I have to see the great Deku tree please leave me alone".

"Listen freak, like I said once before, "unless you some how get a fairy, as unlikely as it is, only then will I allow you to see the great Deku tree"." Link glared at mido angrily, before he could talk again Navi flew towards mido and hit him in the head angrily saying, "Jeez you little brat, let the kid enter. The Deku tree asked me to deliver link to him". Mido stared at Navi dumbfounded and looked towards link. Mido sighed and said, "oh what ever just go, just because you have a fairy doesn't make you my equal".


End file.
